Alesfic: #7 - The Child
by Ryoko
Summary: Aladdin learns that he's the father to Es' daughter. *very touching*


Title: The Child  
Author: Ryoko  
E-mail: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating:   
  
Alesfic#7- Tells the story of how Aladdin finds out he's a father to Es' daughter. Takes place late 1997  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin hadn't been to France in quite a while, since he quit his job. Now that they were back together, he wanted to work again, just so he could see her. He hadn't seen her in a long time so he decided to go into work in October. His boss immediately hired him back because he knew Aladdin was a good worker; or that's what he thought at least. So his boss gave him more work to do. This meant Aladdin had less time to 'fool around'...literally. When he was in France, he never had time for, or even saw Esmeralda. If he did see her, he was much avoided by her. He became very concerned. In December, he decided to take it into his own hands.   
  
He called Esmeralda over the phone to talk. She sounded tired and he thought she was making up excuses to get off. He wanted to take her out to dinner. It took a lot of coaxing, but she finally agreed. That night they went out to dinner and then Aladdin took her back to his hotel. Esmeralda could tell what Aladdin was looking for and forward to. But she insisted that she went back to her tent immediately. He was quite puzzled. That was the first time ever that Es turned down a stay-over in his hotel room. He knew something was up. He couldn't sleep that night. His plane was to leave the next morning and Es was acting strange. He had to get to the bottom of it. He got up early the next morning because he had to talk to her. He didn't know when he'd be in Paris next. He couldn't leave this unsettled. He saw her peering out of her tent.   
"Es! Es!" Aladdin called out. She popped her head out of the tent and started to stutter on something to say. Aladdin came up to the tent with a worried look.   
"Es...what's wrong? What's going on here...between us...with you...?" Aladdin asked. She stared at the ground for a moment. When she looked back up at Aladdin, her eyes had started to fill with tears.   
"Oh, Al, it's all my fault! I knew this relationship was wrong in the first place..." she cried. Aladdin thought for sure she was going to end it right there. Of course he loved her, but perhaps this could be good for both of them anyway because of his 'other' life. She continued, "Now...oh, just come inside and I'll show you what the problem is." Aladdin followed slowly. "Aladdin...there's a ...kid..." she started. Aladdin laughed.  
"You got another goat?!?" Esmeralda watched him puzzlingly but then giggled because she understood. "Well what does this have to do with us?" he finished.  
"Well," she went behind a curtain covering a small section of the tent. "It has to do with everything...Aladdin...she's yours!" She pulled out a small baby wrapped in a blanket. Aladdin's jaw dropped. His face and body were in awe. His knees grew weak and he couldn't stand. He sat down and Esmeralda put the baby back in its cradle. "Oh, I knew I should have told you when I first found out I was pregnant, but I was afraid of what would happen to...to us...!" she cried. She kneeled down beside Aladdin. "Are you okay?" she asked lovingly.  
"I...you...you mean...you mean to say..." Aladdin stammered. She took his hand and led him over to the baby cradle. Aladdin's eyes grew slightly teary. Esmeralda hugged him and whispered,  
"You'll be late for your plane..." Aladdin looked at her.  
"No...we're going to raise this child together. I won't abandon you..." They kissed and a tear rolled down Esmeralda's cheek. Aladdin got on his cellphone and changed his flight to the next day. They looked into finding a house and information about taking care of children.   
  
  
Aladdin knows that his marriage will end soon, but he doesn't know quite when. All he does know, is that he will end it before the new year. Hopefully with Esmeralda as his new wife.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Any questions, comments, or corrections can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
~Ryoko  
  



End file.
